It Takes Two
by GMWFFWriter
Summary: The FIRST M-rated Girl Meets World fanfic was written by yours truly. Riley and Maya were just starting out, making the world their own. But feelings and desire could very well get in the way of that. Updates ARE coming...I've just been busy with school (Yes, I have homework over summer break) and football, thank you to all my loyal readers for being patient
1. School's Finished, Time For Fun

"Riley!" Maya said as she tried to get her best friend's attention. The final bell had just rang and everyone poured out into the hallway

"Hey Maya!" Riley said with a smile "What's up?"

"You talking to Lucas again?" She said, teasing Riley's newest crush

"I don't know. What if I say something he doesn't like? What if he asks me to go out with him? What if he wants me to KISS him?" Riley started to get worried as to what her future would look like

"He's not going to try and kiss you if you guys aren't going out," Maya said, "He's not a savage"

While they were talking, Lucas came over and said "Hey gals, what's happening?"

"Oh, umm..." Riley turned away, blushing

"Don't mind her," Maya told Lucas, "she's just REALLY WORRIED about her future," Maya glared at Riley

"Y'know Riley, I could help you plan your future. Sure college ain't for another 6 or 7 years, but we can get on track right now!"

Riley looked at Maya and Maya looked right back, giving her a "go ahead" look that only they understood. Riley nodded and looked at Lucas.

"Well, where are we gonna go?" Riley said

"We can go to my house, I still have a bunch of college brochures from when my brother was planning for college."

"Ou-kay" Riley said, looking rather nervously at Maya

"You guys go along," Maya said, "I'll catch up with you two later" Maya winked and began to walk to her locker

"Don't worry, Riley, Lucas Friar will return you back to your home safe and sound. Mainly 'cuz I'm worried that if you don't return that way, your dad will beat me 'till the cows come home"

Riley smiled at the joke as they began to walk to Lucas' house


	2. Planning For The Future

Riley opened the door to her room, set her backpack down, and dramatically fell onto her bed. Riley groaned into her pillow

"So Riley, what happened at Lucas' house?" Maya asked

"Well," Riley sat up and looked at Maya "It all started like this..."

**Flashback to Lucas' House**

"-Yeah, can you believe that?" Lucas said as he opened the door to his house

"Not even, you have no idea how embarrassing my dad is," Riley responded

"My parents are worse. We went to downtown Austin once and they were yelling at random people 'Do you know where the pharmacy is? We need to get our son some ointment!'" Lucas shook his head "It was absolutely horrible"

"Now THOSE are parents I wouldn't want out in public with me. But hey, you gotta love 'em." Riley said as they walked up to Lucas' room

"Definitely," Lucas opened the door and pointed right, directly at a corner of his room "You can just put your stuff there, I'll go grab the brochures" He opened up a drawer in his desk and began rummaging through the papers within it

Riley took off her backpack and set it in the corner. She looked up and examined Lucas' barren room

"Got 'em!" Lucas said as he looked up at Riley, "Oh, well, y'know it's only empty because I just moved here; no need to be judgy"

"N-n-no, I-I-I wasn't!" Riley stammered as she couldn't get the words to come out "I'm n-not..."

"It's alright, Riley," Lucas said, "I was only kiddin'" He smiled at the fact she was so worried

"Heh, well you don't need to worry me like that" Riley gave Lucas a small punch of the arm

"Which college were you thinking about?" Lucas said as he opened one of the brochures and stood next to Riley, showing her the contents of the booklet

"Well, I really don't know yet, I hope to get into a college that offers..." She looked into Lucas' eyes "Really...good...courses"

Lucas and Riley stared intimately into each other's eyes. Their lips, slowly getting closer. They were mere millimeters away from kissing when...

Lucas suddenly broke away and said "Well, here they are! Hopefully you'll tell me once you've made your choice!"

Lucas smiled at Riley, who was left stunned and temporarily paralyzed in her "kissing" stance, lips puckered and leaning forward

**Back To Present**

"No!" Maya yelled

"Yeah!" Riley said as she scooted next to Maya "We were this close to kissing!" She leaned in close to Maya to show her what had happened "This close, Maya; this close"

And that was when Riley was stunned for yet a second time that day; her best friend started kissing her, right then and there


End file.
